


One-Woman Rock Band

by HopefulNebula



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane peeks in on Jo in the sheriff's office. Takes place sometime between seasons 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Woman Rock Band

Zane's been in Eureka long enough now that he has a routine, but not long enough that having a routine is anything but _weird_. He's used to living on the move, not making extra time for Muffin Mondays.

On the rare Fridays when nothing's exploded, Sheriff Carter leaves work early to make sure Zoe stays out of trouble, and Jo stays in the office until 5 o'clock. He's taken to hanging around outside City Hall and accompanying Jo to Café Diem (just because she's stuck with the pager on Friday nights doesn't mean she can't have fun, and they both need to eat).

He's spent most of this particular Friday cursing Canada or Russia or Santa Claus or whoever else sent the decade's worst cold snap their way, so waiting outside for the fifteen minutes remaining in Jo's shift isn't an option. He can wait inside.

Once he's indoors, though, he has to peek inside the office itself, just to make sure that the noise he's hearing is actually coming from Jo. Carter's gone, and Jo's the one with a pencil in each hand, table-drumming along to a song he doesn't recognize, so it's definitely her.

Jo doesn't see him, and he doesn't let on to her that he's been listening, but all through dinner that night he wonders how to convince Vince that Café Diem needs to hold a Rock Band tournament.


End file.
